(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diene derivatives and vasodilators containing the same. The diene derivatives provided by the invention are novel compounds which possess a potent vasodilating activity. Therefore, they are effective for the therapy of vascular disturbances to be treated by increasing blood flow such as cerebrovascular, coronary vascular and peripheral vascular disturbances.
(2) Description of Prior Arts
Vascular disturbances observed with sequels of diseases such as cerebral infarction and myocardial infarction have become a greater portion of adult diseases in recent years. Development of drugs effectively preventing such diseases are highly desirable.
A large number of vasodilators including 3,4,5-trimethoxycinnamic acid derivatives have heretofore been developed, but they are not satisfactorily effective.